Recently, autonomous driving technology of vehicles has attracted attention. The autonomous driving technology refers to a technology that allows a vehicle to travel safely by collecting and using external information through modules capable of acquiring external information, such as a sensor and a camera mounted on the vehicle.
An HD Map is an essential requirement for the autonomous driving technology, because the HD Map is a high-density, centimeter-accurate map that is necessary for safe driving of autonomous vehicles.
However, creating such an HD Map is very difficult, time consuming and expensive. This is because, in order to collect information to be included in the HD Map, a vehicle equipped with adequate devices must travel to every place reachable, and the extracted information must be checked to see if temporary information, such as a vehicle parked on the roadside, is included. Due to this high cost, not many HD maps are produced.